the food of love
by NancyMay
Summary: This story centres on Jean learning more about Blake's world and that, as some have said, she might be getting above her social standing. It is inspired by taking a class of 10-11 years' old pupils to an opera workshop, which opened their eyes to another type of music and the background to putting on a production. The choice of La Traviata is mine, one of my favourite operas.


Lucien flicked and folded the paper to read more closely the article that had caught his attention.

'Something interesting?' asked Jean as she threaded her needle to start repairing Charlie's uniform.

'Oh, it's just an advert detailing a series of operas in Melbourne.' He answered, casually.

'Well, if you want to go, let me know if you need your dinner suit cleaning.' She remarked, noticing he sounded a little too off hand.

'I'd like to, but it's no fun alone,' he sighed and put the paper down.

'Well, I'm sure you can find someone to accompany you.' and she returned to her sewing.

'Jean?' He knew full well who he would like to take.

'Hmm?' She was listening while she continued sewing so not really concentrating.

'Would you come with me to see La Traviata?' He thought it was a long shot, she would think it out of her league.

'Oh, Lucien,' she smiled sympathetically, 'There's enough talk about me getting above my station without going to the opera!'

'Jean,' he sighed, 'do I have to wait for us to be married before I can take you to the opera?'

She looked at him, he looked quite disappointed. She had to admit he had accompanied her to the cinema two or three times, so was it fair to deny him this?

'Would it mean that much to you?' She asked.

'Truthfully, yes.' He admitted, 'I'd like to take you, but I do understand.'

She had enjoyed going to an art exhibition with him, enjoyed learning more. She had realised she had missed out culturally and that Lucien was opening her eyes to new experiences. So why shouldn't she go to the opera with him? Only the gossips of Ballarat would disapprove and sometimes they disapproved of the air she breathed!

Lucien watched her work through her dilemma, he didn't want to force her but he would like to take her and show her off, he was so immensely proud of her, proud she had agreed to marry him and proud she was open to new experiences.

'I have nothing to wear,' she offered as an excuse.

'You have a month to either make something or I'll take you to Melbourne to buy an evening dress.'

'Lucien! I you can't be seen buying your housekeeper evening wear.' She was almost horrified.

He smiled at her, so proper so proud. 'Any more excuses?'

'Where would we stay?'

'I'll book a hotel.' he replied glibly.

Now Jean had shared, well more than shared, his bed since they had become engaged. Their (private) excuse was that the nights were getting colder, and anyway, whose business was it how they kept warm at night! But she was a little nervous at showing up at a hotel with her lover. She no longer wore her wedding ring so it would be obvious they weren't married, but, if she wore gloves no one would know. Heavens, was she really thinking this way?

''Alright, but I'll make my dress.' She acquiesced, secretly looking forward to the weekend away, their first as a couple.

Lucien smiled, 'I'll book the tickets and a room, then.'

Jean just smiled her agreement and went back to repairing Charlie's uniform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took Lucien's dinner suit to the cleaner's and called in at the haberdashers. They had a lovely green silk-satin in, it was expensive, but Lucien had said he liked her in this colour so she bought enough for the dress she wanted to make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later they stood at the foot of the steps of the hotel. She was still nervous of the situation, but Lucien tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and guided her into the building.

'Ready?' he asked with a smile.

What could she say? 'No, take me home.'

But she just nodded and gripped his arm with a little more pressure than was usual. She stood slightly back as he signed the register with his usual indecipherable scrawl. It could have been anything!

Jean relaxed once she was in the room away from prying eyes. She unpacked for both of them and hung his suit up over the wardrobe door and took her dress to hang in the bathroom where any steam would take out creases. They took turns at bathing and showering, moving around each other like they had done this for ever. A light supper was served in their room as Lucien had ordered and they then changed for the theatre.

Jean came out of the bathroom. Lucien was trying to tie his bowtie, obviously out of practice.

'Lucien, would you do me up, please?'

He turned round and moved over to her, noticing she was wearing his favourite colour. The opening in the dress revealed the smooth skin on her back, creamy, perfect skin. He also noticed she wore no bra. Sliding the zip up he fervently hoped he'd get the chance to slide it down again later and plant many gentle kisses on that perfect skin. The dress fitted her perfectly, and as she turned round he saw a vision of loveliness. The dress hugged her curves, showing off her slender waist and hips. It was cut low, but not too low, and almost looked like she had wrapped the material round her, the skirt falling to just below her ankles with the front wrap of the hem curving up showing a tantalising glimpse of said ankles.

Lucien's mouth dropped open, he had never seen her look so gorgeous!

'You look beautiful,' he whispered.

'Why thank you, kind sir,' she smiled, glad he approved, 'now how about I do that tie for you?'

He tilted his chin so she could neaten off his tie and when she had done he bent down and lightly kissed her forehead.

Jean slipped on her shoes which lifted her just enough to stop her dress touching the floor, and pulled on a pair of evening gloves. Lucien opened the door and they walked arm in arm out of the hotel and headed to the theatre. It felt completely natural to Jean, walking to the theatre on the arm of her beau, probably because they weren't in Ballarat. They were where no one knew who they were.

The theatre was crowded, so Lucien kept Jean close as they collected a programme and went to find their seats. Lucien had booked seats that gave them a first class view of the stage so Jean would miss nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the performance Lucien stole glimpses of Jean, she was totally engrossed, taking in everything on stage. It was an excellent production, beautifully staged and sung. They both enjoyed it very much. At the interval Lucien offered to take Jean to the bar for a drink, warning her it would be very crowded. She declined the offer, content to sit with him until the second act.

The second act was as good, if not better, than the first and Jean again became engrossed in the telling of the story. Lucien had not told her the story or that it had a sad ending, hoping she was intuitive enough to follow it. As the last notes of the last aria died away, he turned to her and silently passed her his handkerchief to dab away the tears trickling down her cheeks. Taking it she smiled,

'That was so beautiful, but, oh so sad.' She whispered.

'I'm glad you liked it,' he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

'It was lovely, thank you for inviting me.' And she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

'Would you come again?' The evening had been so much more enjoyable with her by his side.

'Oh yes, please.' She looked into his eyes, 'unless you think I'm getting a bit above myself.'

Lucien laughed, 'Oh you've got your feet firmly planted on the ground, sweetheart, I wouldn't worry about that.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They strolled arm in arm back to the hotel, content in each other's company.

In their room Lucien draped his jacket over a chair and undid his bowtie and stiff collar, Jean kicked off her shoes and peeled off her gloves. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he moved his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. Turning to him she linked her hands behind his neck and allowed him to pull her into a passionate embrace. They broke apart just enough for Jean to slide her hands down his chest and begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, and slip her hand over his shoulders lifting the shirt off him. She turned her back to him ,

'Unzip me, darling,' she breathed, her voice low and sexy.

His hand pulled the zipper slowly down her back, again revealing to him the smooth creamy skin. He planted small kisses on her back as he pushed the dress so it fell in a sea of green waves at her feet. She turned to face him, and helped him to undress further, all the while they kissed until Lucien lifted her and placed her gently on the bed. Pulling her close under the covers he set about re-acquainting himself with her body and she with his. In bed Lucien always made her feel as if they were the only people in the world. As they made love she forgot about the hurtful gossip that went about the town, no one could feel the way she did about her lover, only he could make the pain of loneliness disappear, and it was in these times when they were together she felt truly happy.

They awoke as the sun streamed through the curtains,

'Good morning,' Lucien greeted her, smiling. Jean put her arms round him and kissed her greeting to him; he responded and pulled her close so her head was lying on his shoulder. She tangled her fingers in the hair on his chest, not wanting the moment to end. But end it must. They had to get up or they'd miss breakfast, and they had to get back to Ballarat and normality. It wouldn't be the first time they'd joked about running away together, but they knew they'd miss some people, Charlie, Matthew, Alice, to name but three.

Jean got up and headed to the bathroom, telling Lucien she wouldn't be long, they had slept a little longer than they'd planned.

'Lucien, sat up ,'Well if we need to be quick I'll scrub your back and you can scrub mine.' with a cheeky grin.

'Lucien Blake,' she squealed as he chased her into the bathroom, 'you are incorrigible!'

'Who's been teaching you big words?' he laughed as he turned on the shower.

'Oh it must have been this handsome doctor I know,' she grinned.

The shower took twice as long as usual no matter how many times Jean told Lucien to behave himself, in the end she got out of the shower and as he went to pull her back she turned the water on to cold. He yelled in shock and laughed.

'Ok, ok, but I'll get you back for that.'

Finally dressed and presentable they made it down in time for breakfast, just.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both heaved sighs as Lucien pulled the car onto the drive. Back to their normal life, patients and cases for Lucien, housework and cooking for Jean and in between times stolen moments until they could marry.


End file.
